1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a corner pad construction and the blank therefor, and more particularly, a four-ply tetrahedron-shaped corner pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective corner pads are commonly used to absorb shock due to rough handling of containers housing such rectangular objects as furniture cabinets, door frames, etc. The pads are disposed over the three-dimensional corner of the article prior to packing of the article within the container for shipment. Such pads serve to preclude movement of the article within the shipping container and cushion the article against jars or shocks imported to the container.
Prior art corner pads have not been totally satisfactory in use. The mode of assembly thereof is complex. Further, such pads have usually been of one or two-ply construction, thereby limiting the shock-absorbing capabilities of the pad and defeating its purpose.